


Chibi Assassin's Creed Revelations

by Titarnia



Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's kicking ass, Everyone hating Layla, F/M, M/M, Malik having a kid, Moon-Zombies, Or was it just because I felt like it, War, Was it Layla who did it, that's the question, zombie war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: The final fight between the Assassins and Layla.Plus some other things happening to further the plot.This is the Fourth Installment of Chibi Assassin's Creed
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Edward Kenway/Rebecca Crane, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659916
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Malik Al-Sayf**

The first night, there had been screaming. The first wave of moon-zombies had hit them hard, but they had survived. From then on, every full moon there would be screaming. And then another wave would hit them. They had been going on like that for three years. It was the only time Layla had any power over her creations, when the moon was in full bloom. 

“It’s getting out of control.” Malik said, sitting down in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea. 

“We need to know where she’s hiding.” Ezio agreed, slumping down next to Desmond on the couch. 

“We have searched everywhere, she might not be hiding on the earth at all.” Connor said, sitting down next to Charlie. 

“She is. It’s too great a distance to control those creatures from the moon.” Sakina said, not looking up from her book. Nur had fallen asleep leaned up against her, and Umar had fallen asleep leaned up against Nur. 

“Three days to the next full moon.” Haytham mumbled into his cup, looking out the window. It was pouring down and everything was covered in grey. 

“And the last new moon took us by more surprise than it should have.” Altaïr said, glancing down at Elijah who was asleep with his head using Altaïr’s lap as a pillow. 

“She’s becoming stronger.” Alexis agreed solemnly. Every full moon, Connor and Charlie were sent out to find Layla, Sakina joining them as she was able to sense Layla’s presence. They had yet to locate her. Which, after three years was gnawing at Malik. for thirty-six days, they have been fighting zombie-like creatures as pale as the moon they were created on. Their skin shone with a tint of blue, their eyes were sunken in and their noses were nonexistent. A loud bang came from the front door, and everyone went silent as their heads turned to the sound. Malik stood up and went to the door to see who was out in the pouring rain. 

“Please, you have to help me.” A woman in rags was hunched over a small bundle in her arms. Moving her arms so Malik could see the child in her arms, he also noticed tears streaming down her face.

“Please, come on in.” He offered her, but she refused by shaking her head at him.

“I cannot stay. I do not belong here, in this world. But my son does. Please, Malik Al-Sayf. Take care of my child.” She said, handing Malik the small infant. Making sure he wouldn’t drop the child, the woman was gone the moment he looked up to ask her how she knew of his name. The rain poured down, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Looking back down when he felt the bundle in his arm move, he was surprised to be met by a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him in wonder. Malik noticed a letter tugged into the bundle. Later that night, he would read what the letter contained. 

_ Malik Al-Sayf _

_ I give you here my child, in the hope that he will be granted a good life.  _

_ He is, by birthright, a gypsy. But please do not think ill of him for that. _

_ His name is Tazim, may he guide your heart where your eyes are blind. _

Looking over at the sleeping infant on his bed, Malik heaved a sigh and gave the sleeping child a smile. Altaïr had told him of his own son. Whatever God was trying to play at something, Malik was not sure. Laying down, cradling the child, Malik smiled as he made a small sound in his sleep.

“Brave child in my arms. May you be as kind as the mother who had to give you up.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the infant’s head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Ezio Auditore**

The instincts of being a father never really left him, so when little Tazim began making sounds in the middle of the night he was ready. And so it seemed was Altaïr and Connor. Desmond mumbled something about fathers and went back to sleep after making sure nothing was wrong. It wasn’t that they could particularly  _ hear _ Tazim, it was more like a feeling. Once you have lived through being a father to an infant, it never leaves. It had happened before, and all three of them had stormed to Malik’s room, where the man was holding the child and trying to calm it. After that, they knew Malik would take care of Tazim’s crying. 

“You alright there, Malik?” Desmond asked one morning as Malik enters the kitchen with Tazim in his arm. Tazim seemed to be immune to Layla, and Malik seemed to be happy about that. 

“He wouldn’t go to sleep.” Came Malik’s reply as he sat Tazim down into his chair before taking a seat himself. It was getting colder outside and winter was nearing. 

“Let me help you.” Ezio smiles, sitting on the other side of Tazim so Malik could get something himself. Ezio began helping Tazim with his breakfast, how he enjoyed the cooing of the child. 

“Did the letter say anything about his birthday?” Connor asked, looking lovingly at the small child at the table. 

“Sadly, no.” Malik said, looking at the time. “Come on Tazim, time to get to work.”

“Are you taking him to the hospital again?” Desmond asked, looking up at Malik. 

“Yeah. He seems to be unable to stay quiet without me around.” Malik replied, picking up Tazim. 

“You should really let Desmond regenerate your arm.” Haytham says in a tired voice as he walks in and sits down. 

“I’m seriously considering it.” Malik says through gritted teeth. 

“It’ll only take a few minutes.” Desmond said, giving Malik a questioning look. With a sigh, Malik hands Tazim over to Ezio, who gladly takes the infant and start cooing at him. Malik takes off his shirt and sits down next to Desmond. Desmond placed his hands on Maliks missing arm and began concentrating. The kids who hadn’t left for school yet, surrounded them in an attempt to see Desmond’s powers at work. In Ezio’s arms, Tazim turned towards Malik. His bright blue eyes looking intensely at him. A few minutes later, Altaïr had to almost drag every kid out the door. Ezio gave Tazim back to Malik, and the child instantly grabbed on to Malik’s regenerated arm. 

“Have a nice day!” Ezio called after Malik and Tazim as they left for the hospital. He smiled as he heard Tazim make a noise in response. 

“You really do a great job with Tazim.” Desmond said, standing up and walking to Ezio’s side. Leaning up against Ezio, Desmond almost keeled over if the Italian hadn’t been there to catch him.

“And you need to go to bed, love.” Ezio whispered as he picked up Desmond and carried him to their room. On the way, they met Elijah. 

“What’s wrong with dad?” He asked, looking at Desmond in Ezio’s arms.

“Tired himself out regenerating Malik’s arm. Aren’t you going to be late?” Ezio asked, making Elijah look at the time.

“I’m taking the scooter today, had some homework I needed to finish before school.” He answered, leaving Ezio and Desmond in the hallway as he left for school. Putting Desmond on the bed and undressing him, Ezio placed a kiss on his lovers forehead before covering him and leaving the room. He needed to get going too, the radio doesn’t host itself after all. Making sure he had his keys and phone, Ezio grabbed his helmet and walked to the garage. After putting on the helmet, he started the motorcycle and left for work. 

“Always with the hair, Ezio.” Carline smiled as Ezio took off his helmet and shook his head. 

“All the time, Carline.” Ezio smiled back at her.

“How is it going with finding Layla?” Fred asked as he came over, locking his car. 

“Like how it’s always been going, Fred. Nothing at all.” Ezio sighed, following his two coworkers inside the building. 

“How’s the little one?” Kira asked as she walked towards him in the hallway.

“He’s doing fine. Malik took him to work because he won’t keep quiet otherwise.” Ezio smiled at her and entered the studio.

“Hey, Ezio, give us gold again today!” Greg said as Ezio sat down and got ready.

“You bet!” Ezio grinned back at the man.

_ Good morning everyone! You are listening to  _ The Creed _ and I’m happy to tell you, life at  _ Miles Manor  _ has never been better. If you are listening from the hospital, please note that Malik now has two arms instead of only one. So he might be a bit more clumsy than usual. On that note, Malik finally agreed to let Desmond regenerate his arm. It only took him eight years and a baby, but that’s sometimes how it is. Now, I’ve been a father before, and so have Altaïr and Connor. We are all three more than ready to step in when it comes to Tazim. The problem is though, that we are all  _ too _ willingly ready to step in. Personally I can sometimes drive myself to almost insanity, trying to keep the father in my down. I miss being a father, it was pure hell, but I miss it.  _

_ When you think about it, Altaïr was way younger than me when  _ he _ became a father. He wasn’t even in his thirties. Where I was almost ready to go straight to the grave. I was old, well, not that old, but I wasn’t that young either. When thinking about it, Desmond is the one who was the youngest. He was only eighteen. Granted, he didn’t know he was a father until he was twenty five, but he still fathered a son when he was eighteen. But life goes on. Elijah is well on his way to becoming an excellent Assassin. The same can be said about a lot of the other kids as well, and it makes me happy to say that as more kids come in, more are moving on as well. They are either getting adopted, or they are old enough to get a job and eventually move out on their own. I’m so proud of all of them, all of you.  _

_ That being said, Nur and Umar has made some blankets to ward off whatever Layla is doing. They have been tested, and are working. Our first priority is to get them to the children first, so tell your friends and loved ones. Protection is on it’s way. Stop by at  _ The Bureau _ and get a blanket for your child or children.  _

The next day, Ezio is handed Tazim by Malik before the man left for work. Ezio didn’t even have time to ask why, because by the time Ezio looked up the man was gone. Ezio was staying home because Desmond had become sick from the previous days strain. 

“Love, get back to bed.” Ezio sighed as Desmond joined him on the floor in front of the fireplace. 

“Warmer here with you and Tazim.” Desmond said with a heavy voice as he placed his head in Ezio’s lap. Tazim was laying on his stomach, looking at the fire. He turned his head and looked back at Desmond and Ezio before turning around and crawling towards them.

“Hey there, Tazim.” Desmond said, his voice filled with sleep. Tazim crawled closer to Desmond, and took hold of one of Desmond’s fingers.

“De. De.” Tazim’s face was one big smile as he continued to call out to Desmond.

“That’s me.” Desmond agreed, smiling at the child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tazim is only a few years old, yet he seems to know a lot more than he says.  
> And Malik finally let Desmond regenerate his arm!!!
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

Tazim was cooing and reaching out for him. Looking down at the child at his feet, Altaïr put away his book and picked up Tazim. Sitting the child in his lap, Tazim took hold of Altaïr’s shirt with his small hands. Looking down at Tazim, amber eyes met blue and Tazim began cooing at Altaïr once again.

“He seems to like you and Ezio quite a lot.” Malik said, sitting down with a cup of tea and a book. 

“How is it? Having your arm back?” Altaïr asked, not looking up at Malik. 

“It’s strange. It’s like it was never really gone at all. Yet there’s something different about having it back.” Malik said, giving a laugh when Tazim pulled at Altaïr’s shirt.

“Ti. Ti.” Tazim called out, wanting the Altaïr’s full attention.

“Yes, yes. I’m right here.” Altaïr answered, giving Tazim a smile. 

“If it isn’t the little gypsy child.” Nur said, walking over to Altaïr and Tazim with a smile.

“Their whole bloodline is full of gypsies.” Sakina said as she sat down with a book. 

“Gypsies?” Desmond asked, walking into the room with the rest of his crazy bloodline. Alexsis, Umar, Charlie and Rebecca was there as well. Tonight there was a new moon, so they all gathered to plan ahead. 

“The gift you all possess, your enhanced vision, is a gypsy trait. Passed down through generations.” Umar explained as they all took a seat.

“The people called gypsies, are actually only half of it. A true gypsy has The Sight, and travels from place to place. Never feeling at home anywhere.” Alexis added. Tazim crawled from Altaïr’s lap to Desmond’s and began cooing at him.

“So how are you part of my bloodline, little one?” Desmond asked with a smile, making sure Tazim didn’t fall off of him. Tazim sat for a moment, staring at Desmond’s chest before making up his mind and crawling to Ezio’s lap. There he sat for a moment as well, playing with the beard Ezio had gotten.

“Don’t pull on it so much, we don’t want it to fall off now do we?” Ezio grinned at Tazim who began cooing once again before calling out for Malik. 

“Ma. Ma.” 

“It’s like he’s calling out for his mother.” Ezio said, handing Tazim over to Malik.

“Then what are the three of you? His deranged fathers?” Malik asked, making everyone in the room laugh. 

“I wouldn’t mind being a father again.” Ezio admitted. 

“I would love to have a brother or a sister.” Elijah said after a moment of silence. 

“Too bad. Can’t get pregnant.” Desmond said, making everyone laugh. 

“Edward and I talked about trying, once all of this is over.” Rebecca said, pressing closer to Edward with a smile. Looking at the time, Altaïr stood up.

“It’s time.” He said, getting everyone moving to get ready. Umar handed a blanket to Rebecca to give to Erik when she got home. She left shortly after, to make sure she would e home in time. Once they were all ready, they gathered at the front door. Weapons drawn, they waited for the toll of midnight. With it came a hard knocking on the door, and soon it swung open and a horde of moon-zombies stormed towards them. Connor, Charlie and Sakina jumped and ran over their heads, trying to locate Layla while the others faught. 

“Ugly bastards.” Altaïr muttered, cutting off the head of one before stabbing another in the eye. Behind him, Elijah and Desmond used their wings to try and force them back. 

“Altaïr! Take off your hood! Let them follow you outside!!” Nur shouted over all the killing. And he did so. One moment the moon-zombies didn’t notice him, and the next he was suddenly a target. Altaïr decided to transform into an eagle instead of using his wings, and suddenly the whole horde was following him. Making sure not to get catched by their outstretched arms, Altaïr made loops in the air and flew to the furthest corner of the garden. Landing on a pedestal with his black wings spread out, he was joined by Ezio and Desmond. 

“The cat, the rat and the  _ nasty  _ little bird were holding a secret gathering.” A mocking voice seemed to come from out of nowhere.

“I still think she’s british.” Haytham said as he landed next to Desmond. 

“Definitely british.” Edward agreed, landing next to Ezio. From the middle of the horde, still with their hoods on, Malik and Elijah were killing off the moon-zombies. 

“I thought Desmond was a squirrel.” Umar said as he knocked off a few moon-zombie heads. 

“And Altaïr really isn’t that small of an eagle.” Nur added.

“The only one she is right about is Ezio.” Alexis said with a smile, cutting her way through a pack of moon-zombies. Suddenly the moon-zombies turned their attention towards a towering figure bathed in darkness. Stepping into the dim light, the figure could only be Layla. Her hair was as dark as the night which she rules over, her skin paler than the moon she had come from and her eyes were a piercing light blue that followed your every move. 

“You think a  _ dog _ could defeat me?” She asked, throwing an unconscious Connor towards them. “Or a mere human?” At this she threw an unconscious Charlie towards them. Haytham and Edward ran to make sure they were alright, before staring daggers at Layla. 

“What have you done to Sakina!” Nur demanded, taking a step towards Layla.

“I stranded that bitch in her palace where she belongs!!” Layla shouted. “Just as I’ll do with the rest of you. You pathetic excuses for Creators.” She added in a darker, more calm tone. Putting his hood back on, Altaïr walked past Desmond and Ezio. Past Edward and Haytham sitting with Connor and Charlie. Past Umar and Alexis bearing shocked expressions. And past Nur. Spreading his black wings out as far as they could get, Altaïr stood face to face with Layla.

“Over my dead body, you bitch.” He growled at her, manifesting his second sword. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Layla!!  
> I have decided to find a way in which Ezio can be a father again, somehow.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Desmond Miles**

Desmond wanted to shout at Altaïr for his stupidity, but he could understand why the man had done what he had done. Spreading his wings, Desmond raised his sword to the sky. Ezio did the same, and from the middle of the moon-zombie horde he could see Elijah and Malik’s swords as well. Holding on to Charlie and Connor’s unconscious bodies, Edward and Haytham raised their swords as well. 

“Seems like this derange family is ready to die for a group of good for nothing, worthless, people!” Layla shouted as Altaïr looked behind him and saw the raised swords. 

“We may be a deranged family, but don’t  _ ever _ call our friends worthless!” Altaïr shouted back at her. Without a word, the moon-zombies began attacking them again. Elijah and Malik was fighting from within the horde while Edward and Haytham got Connor and Charlie away from the fight so that they wouldn’t get hurt. Fighting his way to where Elijah and Malik was cutting off heads, Umar made a way for them so they could get out from within the horde. Altaïr was in a standoff with Layla, neither of them taking the first move. 

“Elijah!” Desmond shouted, drawing his son’s attention. Elijah, Malik, Edward and Haytham all ran to where Ezio and Desmond were standing, leaving the moon-zombies to Alexis, Nur and Umar. Elijah spread out his wings, and one by one they all transformed and climbed onto him. Taking off from the ground and flying up high, Elijah then dived for Layla. Just as he was close enough Edward and Haytham jumped off. Diving towards Layla in their smaller forms, they transformed back just before they made impact. Layla bashed them aside like they were nothing, and as she did so, Desmond Ezio and Malik dived for her. Just as they transformed back, Altaïr made a strike for Layla as well. All four of them were thrown away by her, and they all stood up to face her again.

“You think you can win? Over  _ ME?! _ ” She shouted at them, shooting out dark waves towards them. She was powerful, but it looked like she was losing her strength. As the moon left the sky and the night dispersed, the sun rose and gave light. 

“I  _ will _ be back for you!” She screamed at Altaïr before disappearing into a sudden mist that filled the garden. After getting Connor and Charlie inside, Desmond collapsed on the bed. Giving Desmond a small push, Ezio sat down next to him. Altaïr took off his rope and went for the shower. Ezio, who began poking Desmond to make him get out of bed, stood up and simply lifted Desmond up. Altaïr came out from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and helped Ezio with undressing Desmond.

“Sorry guys. I’m just so tired.” Desmond said in a slurred voice.

“No worries, love.” Ezio said, carrying the naked man to the bathroom. Taking off the towel, Altaïr helped Desmond stand and together they walked under the water. Meanwhile, Ezio stripped down and joined them. Luckily nobody had gotten badly hurt so Desmond hadn’t over exhausted himself healing them, but it still exhausted him a great deal. Especially after the whole fight with Layla. Feeling himself losing consciousness, Desmond let his two lovers wash and dry him before tucking him into the bed between them. 

“I love you.” Desmond whispered, not hearing their responses as the world around him dissolved into peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this WAS supposed to be the second last chapter, but then I realized it was the night of the New Moon and not the Full Moon. So you guys are lucky, you get a few more chapters before it all ends. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Ezio Auditore**

Desmond was asleep the moment he had his head on the pillow. Ezio doubted that Desmond even heard his two lover’s reply to his statement, not that it mattered much. Desmond knew how much they adored him, and  _ that  _ fact would never change. Reaching his hand out to Altaïr, Ezio snuggled closer to Desmond while holding on tight to Altaïr’s hand. Their fingers entwined and was placed on top of Desmond, who was sleeping soundly in between them. Ezio was awoken by the knock on the bedroom door. 

“Letter for Altaïr.” Elijah says in a whisper, leaving the letter on a small table at the door. Silently, and without waking Desmond, Altaïr got out of bed to get the letter. Scanning through it, he came back to the bed but didn’t put the letter down. 

“Wake everyone. The letter is from Layla.” The Arab said, throwing the letter at down at the nightstand and walking away from the bed to get dressed. Ezio sat up and looked down at the still sleeping Desmond. 

“Wake up, love.” Ezio whispered, shaking Desmond’s shoulder lightly. A groan came from the younger man before he opened his eyes. Staring directly up at Ezio, Desmond’s eyes looked lighter than usual. Normally, Desmond’s eyes were a dark brow. But looking down at him now, Ezio was almost swallowed in the hazel of Desmond’s eyes. 

“What time is it?” Desmond mumbled, still half asleep. 

“Late.” Altaïr answered as he came back towards the bed. “Get up, both of you.” Altaïr said in a stern voice, taking the letter and leaving the bedroom

“What’s wrong with him?” Desmond asked, leaning on his elbows and looking in the direction of the door that Altaïr had just closed behind him. 

“He got a letter from Layla.” Ezio answered, placing a kiss to Desmond’s forehead. Half an hour later, they were all gathered in one of the living rooms. Altaïr was pacing in front of the fireplace, having just shared the letter with the rest of them. Ezio watched as every individual in the room took in the news from the letter. Standing up and stopping Altaïr from his continuously pacing, Desmond dragged the Arab to sit next to Ezio. 

“The only thing we  _ can _ do, is be there for each other when these things happen.” Desmond said, referring to the context of the letter. 

“And what if we are alone?” Connor asked, still not completely over last night’s knockout. 

“Then we do what we can to not give in.” Ezio answered. Looking over at Altaïr, who was already dreading the outcome of the events the letter has talked about, Ezio gave Altaï’s hand a light squeeze. For the next half month, illusions and apparitions appeared in front of them. One morning, Ezio had walked in to find Desmond curled up in a corner of their room, sobbing and apologizing to Lucy. Altaïr was at Desmond’s side, trying to comfort the man. 

Ezio was alone when it happened. He was on his way back from work when he saw them. There, standing on the hill was his father and brothers as he remembered them. There stood Federico, his older brother and greatest friend. And young Petruccio, so young when his life had been ended by the Templars. And then there was Giovanni, his father. Looking away, and trying to ignore the remainder of their deaths, Ezio continued home. Walking through the front door, he was met with two other figures. In front of him stood his mother and sister. Maria was smiling at him, and Claudia was giving him a knowing grin as he walked past them. Entering the living room where they so often gathered, he was met with another three people from his previous life. There, in an armchair by the fireplace, was his wife Sofia. Sitting on the floor with a book each, were Flavia and Marcello his daughter and his son. Closing his eyes, Ezio tried to not focus on them. Walking through the mansion, he saw other familiar faces of people he knew long ago. He heard them all call his name as he walked to the bedroom, closing the door after him to try and drown out their voices. They were getting louder and louder as he tried to push them out of his mind. Another voice cut through to him, a voice from inside the room. Looking up, Ezio looked directly into the eyes of Altaïr. The amber eyes of his lover were filled with concern, and Ezio swung his arms around the man and held him tight. After a moment of surprise, Altaïr wrapped his own arms around Ezio’s waist, holding him close. Tugging him towards the bed, Ezio succumbs to Altaïr and let’s the man drag him to the bed. 

When Ezio wakes up from a pure pleasure trip, he is being cuddled up to by both Desmond and Altaïr. Smiling, Ezio closes his eyes and appreciated the closeness of his two lovers. He could feel Desmond moving, and a moment after he felt the man’s lips on his own. Placing a hand behind Desmond’s head, Ezio deepened the kiss. He could feel Altaïr nibbling at his throat. Escaping his kiss with Desmond, Ezio gave a low chuckle before his lips were covered by Altaïr’s. Ezio could feel Desmond’s hands finding their way down his chest and towards his torso. Chuckling into Altaïr’s lips, Ezio knew where his lovers were going with this. And he had no complaints. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters of Layla screwing with them, then the final fight doing a full moon and then the end of Chibi Assassin's Creed.  
> I will say though, that I am already planning another, kinda huge, Assassin's creed fanfic. This will be a crossover with the Robert Langdon series. (Angels & Demons, The Da Vinci Code and so on) And will mainly feature Ezio, Claudia, Langdon (of cause) and Desmond. It will be a kind of 'By The Book' and not the movies, as the movies are missing a lot of details. I hope you'll check it out when I start posting it.
> 
> Anyways, about the things in this chapter... Shit is happening with them and Layla is fucking with them again.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Malik Al-Sayf**

He had drowned himself in work from the hospital, trying to ignore the ever present presence of his long dead brother. He wouldn’t let Layla win, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His head snapped up when Elijah knocked on the door and walked in with little Tazim in his arms. 

“Thought you might like some company.” Elijah smiled, handing Tazim over to Malik.

“Having trouble with something?” Malik asked, having accepted Tazim and looked at Elijah.

“My mother. She keeps appearing, telling me to come back home.” Elijah said, taking a seat on Malik’s bed.

“Malik!” They heard Altaïr shout in distress from the hallways. Making sure Tazim would fall, Malik stood up and went to see what was going on. There, like a deer caught in the headlights, Altaïr stood and stared out at nothing. Someone only  _ he _ could see. Malik knew how his life had ended, and he knew ltaïr blamed himself for what had happened. Giving Tazim back to Elijah, Malik ran to Altaïr and stood in front of him.

“It’s not real, Altaïr. It’s not real.” Malik said, trying to make contact with his friend. Locking eyes with Malik, Altaïr’s eyes began watering and Malik drew him into a tight hug. 

“Malik.” Altaïr’s raspy voice whispered into his ear as the man wrapped his own arms around Malik. 

“Ti. Ti.” Tazim cooed from Elijah’s arms, reaching out towards Altaïr. Letting go of each other, Altaïr turned to Elijah and Tazim with a half-hearted smile. 

“Hey there little one.” Altaïr said, lifting up Tazim and holding him close. “Seems like your father keeps haunting me, no matter where I go.” This made Tazim giggle. 

“Altaïr! Look out!!” Desmond’s shouts came. As Malik turned towards the shouting, the sight that met him almost had him toppling over from laughter. There, sitting on Ezio’s shoulders, was Desmond. Right behind them, Charlie was sitting on Connors shoulders. Both pairs were running directly towards them at breakneck speed. Just barely avoiding being run down, Altaïr broke down in laughter as the two pairs passed them. Looking back in the direction they had come from, the kids had made equal looking pairs and were also racing each other, following after Ezio, Desmond, Connor and Charlie. 

“For victory!” Ezio shouted, and the kids shouted the same in response.

“For liberty!” Connor shouted, the kids once again shouting the same thing back. 

“For the Brotherhood!” Both of them shouted and the kids responded the same way as before, repeating what the two adults had shouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my friend laugh at them, running through the manor like that. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

After he had seen Malik, Maria had appeared when he was alone once again. Together with her, Sef had appeared as well. Out of all the deaths he has caused, three still haunted him. Malik, Maria and then there had been Sef. Altaïr was so focused on his own thoughts, and keeping Maria and Sef out of his mind, that he hadn’t noticed Desmond standing at his side. 

“You okay?” Desmond asked, startling Altaïr. “Obviously not.” He then whispered, wrapping his arms around Altaïr from behind and burying his head in the hood of Altaïrs hoodie. 

“Desmond.” Altaïr’s weak voice said. It wasn’t a question, only a statement that Desmond was there. Desmond held Altaïr tighter, making the man sigh at his own stupidity. There was nothing he could hide from Desmond, not matter how hard he tried. He might be able to deceive Ezio from time to time, but never Desmond. This had lead him to stop trying to pretend around the man, it was no use after all. In that moment, Ezio burst through the door and started shouting about Charlie, and then about Connor and Haytham. Desmond let go of Altaïr, and they followed Ezio to where the three were in a hazed state. Gripping tight around Connor’s shoulder, Altaïr looked into the eyes of the man in front of him. Shock filled his face, as Altaïr saw what Connor was seeing. By looking into Connor’s eyes, Altaïr could see the reflections of what the man was seeing. 

“Connor! It’s not real. They aren’t there.” Altaïr said, his voice stern and demanding. “Look into their eyes.” Altaïr said, taking a moment to look at Ezio and Desmond. They did as he instructed, and realized as well what Altaïr had seen. Five minutes later, and they were all back to normal. Connor had replaced Desmond, looking into the eyes of Charlie and reassuring her the whoever she was seeing, weren't there.

They were all sitting with a cup of something warm when the rest joined them, it was four hours until midnight. There would be a full moon tonight, and they wanted to be more prepared than they were at the moment. Malik was sitting with Tazim, who still wasn’t asleep otr at all tired yet. Connor was still talking softly to Charlie, who was still a bit out of it. Rebecca and Edward were both talking to Haytham, making sure he was alright. Nur, as always, was messing around with Umar while Sakina and Alexis just watched them with amused smiles. For once, it was Altaïr who had been placed in between his two lovers. He was still a bit out of it after seeing Maria and Sef, but he knew he was safe with both Ezio and Desmond with him. It was a rare feeling, being afraid. He had felt it before, but not with so much dread as now. 

Rebecca all of a sudden fell over and began screaming in pain, a knock came from the window and Nur hurried over to Rebecca with one of the special blankets they had made. Half a minute later, and Rebecca was fine once again. There came another knock from the window before the glass broke. There was no time to get their robes, and get Tazim somewhere safe, the moon-zombies were crawling in through the window. 

“Get them outside!” Ezio shouted over the screeches from the creatures breaking in through the windows. Collectively, as one entity they all ran to the door and out into the garden. Malik had bound Tazim to his back, not wanting to leave the child behind, and Rebecca had run in an opposite direction than the others in hopes of finding a safe place to hide until it was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters are just getting shorter and shorter, and I feel kinda sorry for that.   
> Next up; fighting Layla for good.
> 
> Only three chapters left!!!
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Desmond Miles**

Malik and Haytham was standing back to back, fighting the moon-zombies as they surrounded them. They seemed to have become stronger with every full moon that passed, and from the sidelines Layla stood watch. This time she was dressed for battle. She was dressed in all black and had a sword at her side. She was holding an equally black spear, as she looked out over the garden-turned-battlefield. They had installed a playground a few months ago and Edward, Connor and Charlie were bravely defending themselves on it. Crawling up the wooden tower, the three looked like they were defending a castle. Ezio, Altaïr and Desmond had fought their way to where Layla was standing and were now standing face to face with the woman. 

“Still thing you can best me at my own game?” She asked, getting ready for them to attack her. Ezio kneeled down and Desmond, while transforming and becoming smaller, ran across his back and jumped off from them Italian’s head and transformed into a squirrel mid-air. He was caught by Altaïr who had turned eagle and had swept down towards his two lovers. Flying up high with Desmond in his claws, Altaïr drops Desmond right above Layla. While falling, Desmond can see the whole garden and everyone in it. Malik and Haytham, Assassin and former Templar Grand Master, fighting back to back. And little Tazim on Malik’s back, cooing and grinning as moon-zombie after moon-zombie falls from Malik’s blades. Edward, Connor and Charlie, defending their tower. Edward throwing bottle after bottle after the moon-zombies, making them fall down from the tower. Connor hitting his mark with his crossbow with Charlie at his side, making sure no moon-zombie got too close or she would cut them, poke them or behead them with her sword. Elijah came soring from one of the towers of the mansion, it really did look more like a castle than an actual manor. Swooping down low over Haytham, the man turned into a peacock and began pecking at the moon-zombies and spreading his pristine feathers, scaring them and making Tazim giggle even more than before. Turning back and blocking a blow from a moon-zombie with his short sword, Haytham defended the giggling child strapped to Malik’s back. Drawing his sword and his gun, Desmond transformed and used his body to weigh him down towards Layla. 

And then he was hit by Layla’s sword, Ezio and Altaïr having gotten rid of her spear. He hit the wall of the manor with a sickening crunch as he felt half the bones in his body either break or splinter by the impact. His world was turning dark rather fast, as he heard Ezio and Altaïr cry out his name. He knew he would hit the ground before either of them could get to him. He could feel himself hit the ground, feel his whole body burn. He was cradled close by Ezio and he could feel Altaïr close by. Opening his eyes in an attempt to stay conscious, the face that met him was that of Leonardo Da Vinci. The man’s bright eyes shone down at him, telling him it was going to be alright. Closing his eyes, Desmond felt the others before his mind succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Ezio Auditore**

The sight of Desmond being batted away like a fly, and then the sound of bones breaking, was enough to make Ezio see red. But he didn’t see red, he felt it. He could feel it in his blood. It was, as if his own blood was calling out to the others. But not only those already there in person, but it was calling out to Claudia and Federico. It was calling out to their shared bloodline, and Ezio saw them all, like echoes through time, he witnessed them all. Men and women, all who had played a role in Desmond's bloodline, all who was part of it and some who EIo knew were not. Assassins and Templars gathered together, and Ezio felt his blood cry out for them. But it wasn't only his blood calling, it was his whole being. His whole body called out to the Masters of the past, be they Assassin or Templar. He cried out for them, as he cradled Desmond's dying form closer. An army of what resembled ghosts stood around them as tears streamed down Ezio’s face, dripping down and landing on Desmond’s cheeks. The ghost of Leonardo placed a hand on Ezio’s shoulder, reassuring his old friend the best he could. Handing Desmond over to Leonardo, Ezio and Altaïr strode side by side through the army of ghosts, leading them into the battlefield and the battle against the moon-zombies and Layla. Loved ones surrounded them, the people that had haunted them for half a month now stood at their side, fighting with them. Ezio and Altaïr reached Layla once again, this time not using the gifts they had gotten from the four Creators. This had suddenly become way more personal than that. 

“Pathetic!” Layla shouted at them as they came at her once again, this time both filled with rage at what she had done to Desmond. All around them, the moon-zombies were done in but none came to their help. They all knew, that this was a personal fight now. Batting away a thrust from Altaïr, Layla drew a dagger and parried a blow from Ezio. Twisting around, Ezio lunged out for Layla with his rapier closely followed by his sword. Layla easily parried both blows, sending Ezio a few steps away from her as he almost lost his balance. Rushing towards Layla with both swords drawn, Altaïr and Ezio began a dance with her. Not once did any of them land a hit on her, while they both were covered in small cuts from her sword and dagger. Ezio was getting tired, he was using all his strength and was fueled by anger. It took him almost losing his balance again to see his problem, he was being blinded by his own sorrow and hate. Taking a deep breath, Ezio cleared his mind and focused on where his blades would go and where they went. Clearing his mind had helped him, now he was pressing himself for speed. He had to be faster than Layla. Had to hit before she could parry. Had to make her bleed before her blade met his own. Faster. Faster. He had to be faster! He was dancing. Dancing with Altaïr and Layla. She was trying to provoke them, but Ezio didn’t listen. He stopped listening to her words, and listened to her breathing instead. Saw her muscles twitch and twist. Saw her movements before she had done them. Thrusting as hard as he could, Ezio’s rapier pierced her left side, while one of Altaïr’s swords pierced the other. 

“Im-impossible.” She choked as both men slit their hidden blades through her throat from either side. For a long while, all Ezio could hear was Altaïr and his own deep breaths as they looked down at Layla’s lifeless body. Not noticing that Altaïr had moved, Ezio was surprised when the mand embraced him and held him close. Dropping his own swords, Ezio placed his arms around the Arab and buried his head in the man’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no good at writing fight scenes. But I try because I love them. My favorite book series is called Shadowdance, and there's a lot of fighting and it's kinda described as dancing so... yeah..
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Malik Al-Sayf**

The doctors knew better than to separate the three of them. They had done everything they could for Desmond, now it was up to  _ him _ to stay alive. Malik stood with Tazim at the door into the room where Desmond’s bed was placed. Ezio and Altaïr was sitting on either side of their lover, holding on to the man’s hands. Never letting go of him no matter what. Tazim was restless in his arms, and with a sigh he walked over to the bed. Looking down at Desmond, Malik placed Tazim on the man’s chest. Altaïr looked at the child with lifeless eyes as Tazim crawled up and hung on to Desmond’s neck. Ezio looked just as lost as Altaïr, and Malik left Tazim with them, knowing that the child was where he wanted to be. 

_ May he guide your heart, where your eyes are blind. _

He sure had done that. Tazim had made Malik, as he would put it himself, more human. Tazim had been what they had all needed at the manor. Walking through the hospital hallways in his own thoughts, he was brought back to the here and now when he bumped into one of the nurses.

“I am  _ so _ sorry Malik!” She said, hurring to pick up the things she had dropped. Kneeling down, Malik helped her pick them up and gave her a smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Iris. I was in my own world and didn’t see where I was going.” He replied, helping her up.

“How are they doing?” Iris asked, referring to Altaïr and Ezio.

“I honestly don’t know. It’s slowly killing them, the possibility of losing Desmond.” Malik sighed with a nasty smile crossing his lips. 

“I hope he’s strong enough. Losing Desmond would be like losing a family member. The whole town would be devastated.” Iris said looking down at her things. 

“It wouldn’t be the same without him, no.” Malik agreed, stepping aside so Iris could get through.

“Back to work and hope for a miracle.” She smiled, and malik smiled back at her. But she didn’t see, for her back was turned to him as she hurried down the hallway. 

* * *

A month had passed before Desmond woke up, and the whole town celebrated the day he was allowed out of the hospital. There was a huge party at  _ Miles Manor _ , and it seemed like everyone had been invited. Malik was sitting with Tazim as the other children ran around. Edward was a child favorite, turning into a monkey and being really on their level. Slowly, while Desmond had still been in the hospital, Ezio and Altaïr had become more and more alive. Now, they were as lively as ever, is not even more than before. Connor and Charlie had announced their wedding and was already planning it. Rebecca and Edward was happy to announce that Erik, who they had adopted, would be getting either a sister or a brother. It was a happy time. Like the first five years they had lived in the town. William had stepped down as mentor, and both Altaïr and Ezio had been announced as the new mentors. 

“Hey there, Tazim.” Desmond grinned as he walked over and Tazim reached out to him. Picking him up from Malik, Desmond danced around a bit with him before giving him back to Malik.

“How are you feeling?” Malik asked as Desmond sat down next to him.

“Like I just died and came back for the second time.” Desmond said, looking out at all the people gathered at the manor. 

“Ezio and Altaïr looked just as dead before you woke up.” 

“I know. I remember seeing them when I first opened my eyes.” Desmond sighed, looking down at his hands.

“Some legacy you’ll be leaving behind.” Iris grinned as she came over and placed her hands on Malik’s shoulders before giving his head a kiss. 

“A whole manor, sure. Did you know, if you see it from a higher point it actually looks more like a castle than a manor?” Desmond asked, smiling at Iris who had been one of the nurses looking after him.

“I didn’t. But now I do.” She smiled.

“And all was well!” Ezio’s voice erupted from a crowd of children, making them giggle and squee in delight. Grinning at his lover, Desmond leaned back and enjoyed the sight in front of him. Malik looked down at Tazim and gave the child a smile. And all was well indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No!! Desmond almost died... Again!!
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

**The Future May Forget Us, But We Still Live On**

No one knew why it was called  _ Miles Manor _ anymore, not even the people living or working there. It was a place filled with history, and a lot of statues. It was a place for young people who just wanted to live away from their parents, or kids who didn't  _ have _ any parents. It was an orphanage, and a shelter. Three specific statues adorned the top of the huge staircase. They looked alike, except their clothing and their names. The statue in the middle was someone named Desmond, there was no last name. On either side of Desmond stood Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Around the manor, statues of others were placed. There was Connor Kenway, whose plate also contained a native name. At his side stood a woman named Charlie Walker. Another pair of statues were Edward Kenway, the plate stated that he was a former pirate. At  _ his _ side was a woman named Rebecca Crane. Then there was the third Kenway. Haytham Kenway. He stood besides an unnamed woman, the plate with her name had long since disappeared. There was Malik Al-Sayf and another unnamed woman. And then there was Tazim Al-Sayf and Grace Harning. 

  
In a forgotten attic in the manor, a small child climbed through a narrow opening and entered an open room. In the room was a statue the child had never seen before of a man named Elijah Miles, boxes that was filled with books were stacked all around the statue. Opening one of the boxes, the child vegan reading through the first book. It was some sort of diary. It talked of a man named Desmond Miles. How he was abducted by Templars and ended up becoming an Assassin. It ended right before the world was saved, and the child frantically reached for the next book to read on. When the child finished reading about Desmond Miles, the next book was of someone named Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. The child remembered the statues around the manor and could just picture those amazing men doing what was written about them. As the child grew up, it studied history. It made friends with many, some who stuck around when the child, now an adult, came with an idea about a game. As the games grew in success, the adult went back to the books. Finding solace in the history the books described, the adult was once again a child in the dusty, old, and forgotten attic in  _ Miles Manor _ . Only now the child knew why it was called as it was. Because when one man loves another as much as Ezio Auditore loved Desmond Miles, nothing could stop a whole town from making them even happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last of Chibi Assassin's Creed, I really hope you have enjoyed reading it all.   
> There were times where even I as the writer didn't know where it would end up, just look at the sudden appearance of little Tazim.
> 
> I hope you'll look forward to my next big Assassin's Creed fanfic. It is going to be a series as well, though I haven't fond a name for it yet. The first fic will be called 'Angels From The Past' and will be a crossover with the book Angels & Demons by Dan Brown. The second fic will be called 'The Blood Of Christ' and will take place just after 'The Da Vinci Code', also by Dan Brown. There will be a lot of parallels between those two fics compared to with the other fics with the other books because of time traveling shit and all. 
> 
> And for one last time;  
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And we are once again off on another joy-ride. This time with fucking zombies in it.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


End file.
